


Blanc Noir

by IRL_Nagito, xiinas



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Dealer!Komaeda, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Night Clubs, Oral Sex, Rave AU, Tacos, alcohol mention but not that important, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiinas/pseuds/xiinas
Summary: Hajime and Nagito are regulars at a local rave club. Tonight they’ve chosen each other as suitable dance partners.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	Blanc Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is inspired by onepunchtitty’s au on Twitter. Also we’re horny fucking kinnies have a good day...
> 
> Hajime written by me  
> Nagito written by Feralmaeda

Nagito wasn’t new to this. Upon entering the makeshift hall (a run down warehouse that had been procured by the hosts and set up for the party), he could feel the pounding of the bass, a loud cyberpunk song that he rather liked the sound of already. 

The building was hot, humid, heated by the bodies that moved and glowed and perspired beneath the flashing of colorful light shows and blacklight fluorescents. 

He took a moment to look at himself, admiring the glowing fishnets and markings that he’d painted on his skin. Nagito could already feel the rush without having taken even one tablet, the beat pulsing throughout his entire body and catching his heart up in the rhythm, fast and hard and fueling with excitement. 

With a grin growing on his lips, he moved out into the crowd, ready to enjoy himself and forget everything for a while.

Hajime was already deep in the crowd, wedged between dancing bodies when he caught the eye of a boy with a glowing blue mess of hair in the crowd. He started struggling through the space, being careful to not get any glowing odds and ends on his person get caught in the mass of people. Despite wearing nothing on his torso but a not-so-modest crop top and some forearm length fishnets with glowing bracelets, he was already sweating from dancing to the deep beats and melodies the DJ provided.

Finally, he was close enough to tug the stranger into himself by the wrist, then taking both his arms and guiding them around his neck, smiling. The other boy looked stunning under the reflective blacklights, and he was lit up in color. 

“Are you having fun?” he had to shout a bit, the music was so high volume.

When Nagito was grabbed and a pretty boy slid into his arms, he was awestruck for a moment. He had met his fair share of beautiful people at parties such as this one, but a move as bold as this was a first, and he found himself very intrigued.

“Well, look at you,” he murmured to himself, before raising his voice to answer with a wild grin, “I’ve only just got here, but I’m inclined to say yes, what about you?”

Hajime smiled at him, teeth glowing blue under colored lights. He could sense the promiscuous undertone in the other’s voice and pretty expression, and it had warmth spreading through his chest despite the already blazing temperature in the room.

“I come to these often,” he replied, “They’re always really fun. I’d say the best part is finding a good dance partner. That’s when the  _ real fun begins _ .”

He was trying to act smooth for him, as if he was just another dance partner, but in actuality he’d been attracted to him upon laying eyes on him. The buzzing crowd, deep bass beats and a touch of alcohol already in his system from the bar we’re enough of a mask for him to let loose a little bit, anything less than that and he’d have kept to himself, too nervous to make such a move.

“I can’t believe I haven’t seen you before then,” Nagito answered with eyes narrowed, playful, hips swaying to the beat as he coaxed the other into starting to move, “You look like you’d be a fine partner. Care to test it?”

One of his hands slid from the brunet’s nape and down to his hip, fingers pressing firmly, some against bare skin. His little pack of MDMA was burning a hole in his pocket, Nagito’s entire body itching to enhance the sensation of this lithe boy’s against him.

Maybe later. For now, he wanted to dance.

“Absolutely.”

Hajime started swinging his hips and bumping his entire body to the beat, blushing though it wasn’t visible in the darker atmosphere. He took his hand and dragged fingers up and down the playful boy’s exposed waist as he felt his heartbeat match the pounding of the song. Then something else occurred to him.

“Hey,” he blurted, tilting his head “I never got your name.”

Nagito was happy to sway to the beat, bouncing on the balls of his feet, grinding his body forward against his dance partner’s and grinning at the way they moved together. The boy’s hands felt at his skin, and he knew they’d come away with marks from his paint.

“You can call me Ko for now,” Nagito answered with a smile, flirtatious and wide, “If you really impress me, I’ll tell you my name.”

Hajime felt a rush of excitement course through him at that. He could feel the sweet friction the other provided and it made him shiver, grinding back into him slowly. His hands traveled slightly further down, squeezing softly on the plump flesh of Ko’s thigh.

“That quite the motivator” he laughed, feeling his fingers come away with the still semi wet body paint from Ko’s waist smeared over them.

“I’m Hinata.”

“Hinata,” Nagito purred, pushing the clothed portion of his body more closely to Hinata’s, “A common name, looks like we’re playing the same game here.”

Suddenly, Nagito seemed to slither down Hajime’s body, sliding to the beat, looking up at Hinata through coquettish eyes and rising back up while dragging a hand up him. “I’ll do my best to impress you too, Hinata,” he purred into his ear when his pale hand reached Hajime’s cheek, fingertips smearing a bit of paint beneath his eye.

Hajime sighed through his nose, gazing down at the other as he slid his fingers across his skin. Subconsciously, he leaned into the other’s personal space, feeling dizzy and discombobulated, Ko’s gravity too great to resist. God, Hajime was too damn  _ easy _ . The feel of Ko’s fingertips brushing his cheek made his skin tingle and he returned the gesture by slipping his hand near his waistband, gently pressing downward near his V-line. 

Hajime could feel Ko’s hot breath on his mouth as he looked into his eyes in the dark. He was finding it hard to move to the beat anymore.

Nagito smiled when Hinata swayed as if he were hypnotized, pressing a hand over the brunet’s where it rested on his skin and sliding it down, dipping fingers daringly beneath the clothing even as he continued to move. 

The dancing was slower now, Nagito shifting his body to every other beat and punctuating the ones between with slighter movements. 

“Impressed yet, Hinata?” He asked with voice low and inviting, grey eyes flickering under blacklight, “Or do you want more?”

Hajime could feel his face burning, and he could barely register what exactly was being said to him as he rested his forehead on Ko’s to ground himself. Following the other’s guidance, he inched his hand further into the others pants, heart leaping in surprise when he couldn’t feel a trace of underwear underneath. 

In his delirious state, he struggled to form a proper sentence, but tried anyway,

“You— do you... Somewhere.. uhh,” he didn’t know whether he was too impatient to drag Ko somewhere more private, or stay here and let the other rile him up until he came in his pants on the dance floor. Instead he just settled on leaning into Ko, breathing hot on his earlobe and finally uttering something coherent: 

_ ”M—more.” _

Long fingers grabbed Hinata by the hips and tugged him forward, body flush to Nagito’s even as the painted boy continued to shift to the pounding of the bass. Nagito ground against Hajime in such a way that his hand would be able to feel both of them at once every now and then, reinforcing the situation.

With a sly grin, Nagito pressed a couple kisses to Hinata’s neck, trailing up to his ear and whispering, “I said ‘want’, not ‘need’. It was a trick question. I’ve already impressed you. Now I want to do something else to you. You’re really pretty, Hinata.”

Being complimented by him made Hajime’s head spin. The other’s kisses were like a trail of flames on his neck, and it just made him want so much more. To touch Ko, feel more of him,  _ all of him. _

_ Inside and out. _

“Y-you’re pretty too...” he replied, feeling a low moan drag from his throat as Ko ground into him again. He was getting impatient. He pushed Ko away slightly, yanking his hand from his pants to clutch his face, just enough to leave their faces mere centimeters from one another. Hajime swore their pulses were in perfect sync.

“Just kiss me already then.” he drawled.

Nagito grinned and obliged, and he never gave the illusion that the kiss was to be anything innocent. He immediately worked to pry Hajime’s mouth open with his tongue, slipping it inside and curling up to drag against the roof of his mouth hungrily.

He let the pounding of his pulse and the bass guide his rhythm, lips moving almost lyrically against Hinata’s as his hips and hands kept the same beat. Nagito let out a shuddering breath through his nose after a particularly pleasurable grind, and he couldn’t resist nipping at his dance partner’s lower lip.

Hajime returned his kiss with just as much enthusiasm, humming as he laved his tongue, slick and hot, over Ko’s. His mind and body were screaming at him, begging and pleading for release. Suddenly he couldn’t tell the bass drum from the frantic, erratic beating of his heart. Every touch and sensation blurred together, and when the song came to a close and the crowd roared around them, it was as if a switch had flipped.

He kissed Ko for what seemed like hours before he, albeit difficultly, finally pried their mouths apart, watching as a thin thread of saliva connected them before breaking off entirely. 

That was the limit.

“Come with me.”

Grabbing Ko’s hand in his own, he started pulling him through the crowd towards the back of the run-down warehouse, towards the restrooms.

Chuckling silently to himself, Nagito allowed himself to be pulled along, lips kiss-bruised and lungs breathless. He couldn’t deny that he craved release himself, and his mouth was watering just thinking about what was to come. 

There was a bounce in his step despite the tightness in his skinny jeans, and he couldn’t wait to see this beautiful boy that found him dissolve into moans.

“We are going where I think we are, and we are going to do what I think we’re going to, right, Hinata?”

Hajime responded illicitly, squeezing onto his hand and tilting his face away from Ko to disguise his blush, “I can’t handle being in that place while im struggling to keep my hands off you.”

When they reached the men’s restroom, Hajime didn’t hesitate to yank the other into a stall and pin him against the door. Resuming what he’d started on the dance floor, he slid his hand back down the front of Ko’s pants, finally bold enough to wrap his fingers around his cock and give a long, slow tug.

Nagito’s head thudded against the stall door as he threw it back and groaned, shuddering and breathy. 

Under the restroom’s off-white lights, Hinata looked even prettier than he had on the dancefloor, all tousled brown hair and sharp green-gold eyes and tan skin with freckles dusting his face and shoulders... Fuck, how did Nagito get lucky enough to attract the attention of someone like him?

“S-so do you think I can get your name before you make me come?” Nagito asked, voice already laden with a more potent, subjective arousal than before.

“My name, hmm...?” Hajime purred, leaning into Ko’s neck, biting gently as he stroked him again languidly. Ko was so beautiful, and now that Hajime could see him clearly enough, the sight overwhelmed him so much he nearly forgot to answer him. Wild tresses of white curls framed his cute face and glimmering gray-green eyes bore into his own, the spell they cast on him something lethal.

Hajime leaned into the others ear, licking the shell of it and massaging his upper thigh with the hand that wasn’t gripping and massaging his dick. He could feel something prominently poking through the others pocket but he dismissed it, too busy trying to pleasure the beautiful boy the night had offered him.

“My name’s Hajime.”

“Hajime,” he breathed, lost to the sensations of Hajime’s hands and teeth as he tasted the name on his tongue, “Hajime Hinata, Hinata Hajime, pretty common name for such a pretty boy, what a pity, but it still sounds so nice. Hajime, Hajime, Hajime...”

Nagito’s hips rocked up against Hajime’s hand and he groaned, “Ah, I can’t believe my luck tonight, to have met someone like you... Hey, I’ll tell you my name if you let me blow you, Hajime.”

Hajime’s heart warmed hearing his first name spill from those lips like a mantra, and he could feel his hard cock twitch at the other’s request. He’d be lying if he said this wasn’t something he’d been hoping for since he first laid eyes on him on the crowded dance floor, so how could he pass up a deal like that? Giving him one last playful squeeze, Hajime pulled his hand from Ko’s pants, stepping backwards to sit himself on the toilet seat. He leaned back with his knees spread, unzipping his jeans with one hand, eyes locked with Ko’s the entire time.

“Come on then,” he prompted, before his tone darkened slightly “if you’re so eager to be a  _ whore _ , then get on your knees already.”

He wasted no time, dropping to his knees on the filthy tile and settling his hands on Hajime’s thighs, sliding them up with a low moan to pull Hajime out and tug down his pants and underwear further. At the sight of him, Nagito let out a whimper, and leaned forward to mouth at the side of his cock, lips and tongue tracing and tasting hungrily. He worked himself up to the tip, taking it into his mouth and sucking obscenely for a moment, before pulling back with a grin, face flushed and pupils blown as he looked up at Hajime, “My name is Nagito Komaeda.” 

After murmuring something under his breath that had him almost giggling, he sank back onto Hajime’s cock, working himself quickly down so that his nose was pressed to a bed of wiry chestnut curls and the head of Hajime’s dick was buried deep in his hot, wet throat.

Hajime had to think fast to cover his mouth to keep his pleasured sounds at bay, but to no avail. The sloppy, wet noises of the other boy’s mouth on his cock and the intense throbs of pleasure from Ko’s tongue had his voice leaking loud through his fingers.

A feeling akin to having cold water splashed in his face engulfed him upon hearing his full name, having heard rumors from the club regulars about it. Notorious for dealing drugs and a serious streak of bad luck, he’d heard Nagito Komaeda described as a walking disaster behind a pretty face. 

If what they said was true, then Hajime was wholly fucked, in more ways than one.

And yet, even knowing that, he still let moans blossom in his throat and fall from his lips, far too gone to even care about some stupid rumors. He mindlessly rolled his hips upwards, and when Nagito’s lips sucked deliciously around the tip of his cock, he felt his mind switch into overdrive. 

Nagito mumbled to himself, and Hajime’s face twisted in confusion.

“What did you just— nNNUH—!”

He cut himself off with a sharp gasp that broke off into a moan when Nagito’s throat squeezed around him, making him lose more of his self control.

Nagito busied himself with sucking Hajime’s dick like his life depended on it, laving his tongue on the underside while he moaned and swallowed around that thick, pretty cock of his. 

He hadn’t done anything like this in a long time, and it surprised him just how much he found that he had missed it, the smell and the taste and the ache in his jaw and the wonderful sounds coming from the man above him. 

Unable to help himself, Nagito used the hand that wasn’t rested against Hajime’s skin to reach down and clumsily free his own erection, whimpering around the brunet’s cock as he took himself in hand and began stroking. He was already embarrassingly wet with precum, so it didn’t take much to get his rhythm started, breath coming hot through his nose against Hajime’s skin as he groaned.

Eyes fluttering open, he looked up at Hajime through haze and snowy lashes and smiled where his mouth was stretched around his girth.

Hajime threw his head back, the vibrations from Nagito’s moans and the way he swallowed around the head doing wonders to his cock. Instinctively, he reached for the mass of wild white hair between his legs, gripping onto them and gently tugging as he thrust up into his mouth, trying to restrain himself enough to ensure Nagito didn’t get hurt. 

“  _ F-fuck— Nagito… _ ” he whimpered, tilting his head back up to take in the snow white boy looking positively debauched, worshipping his cock with his mouth shamelessly. That plus seeing him tug his own dick from it’s confinement pulled him even closer to his peak, and he was suddenly very aware of how close he actually was.

“Nagi I—  _ ahh~! _ I’m gonna— “

His efforts only increased, licking sloppily (but still with great enthusiasm) at the underside of Hajime’s cock as his hand picked up its pace. Nagito whined around the brunet, hips bucking into his own hand, and the sight of Hajime watching him like that nearly had him coming over his fist then and there.

Instead, he moaned again, another drop of precum wetting the floor in front of him where he kneeled. Which reminded him, this place was filthy, and he would need to wash even more vigorously than usual upon arriving home.

“  _ a-ahh—!! _ “

Hajime gritted his teeth as he rolled his hips one more time, Nagito’s moans serving as the final straw for him. He felt every muscle in his being tense up in a white hot flash before it dissolved into a pure euphoria, feeling shots of cum spurt from him and down Nagito’s throat, groaning long and low as he released. 

Loosening his grip on the other’s hair and pulling out of his mouth, he slumped back on the toilet seat, heaving as he tried to regain clarity. 

Nagito had eagerly swallowed down every globule he’d been graced with, and just with those sensations (the hot fluid in his throat, fingers grasping tugging desperately at his hair, the hum of Hajime’s voice against his eardrums) he was dangerously close to coming. 

When Hajime had finally gained enough consciousness, he looked to where Nagito was still desperately pleasuring himself on the floor, and dropped to the floor in front of him. Wasting no time he removed Nagito’s hand and replaced it with his own, stroking at the same vigorous pace he had set, and leaned up into his personal space to catch his mouth in a kiss.

When Hajime replaced his hand with his own and pressed his lips against his- Nagito responded eagerly, mouth opening invitingly, tongue sliding against now familiar lips- it was all he could take. He pulled away from the kiss.

“Hh-hhn-Ha-  _ Hajime!” _

He came over the others hand with a shout, head thrown back and eyes shut tight and mouth agape as he quivered bodily. He hadn’t come like this in ages, the electric feeling tingling throughout his entire body, muscles twitching every now and then as he rode out his orgasm. 

Hajime held him gently as he came, wrinkling his nose slightly at the thick streaks of white that stained his fingers in the process. Nonetheless, the moan Nagito let out in the moment made him feel proud of himself for making the boy unravel for him like that. Nagito was amazing.

When it finally ended, Nagito felt weak, slumping over against Hajime, panting quietly to regain his breath. He made a small, pleased sound, almost a whimper but not quite, and nuzzled against the brunet’s neck.

In the wake of their respective orgasms, Hajime was hit with a wave of staggering affection for Nagito in the moment, taking it upon himself to cradle him as he slumped forward. Hajime turned his head to the side, showering his face in soft kisses, mumbling soft praises into his ear because his heart was begging him to. 

“You were so good, Nagito. You’re incredible, I’m so lucky that I met you here tonight. You’re perfect.”

“You’re only saying that because I got you off,” Nagito replied with a laugh that wasn’t unfriendly, “I bet you’d say different if we’d met elsewhere.”

After a moment, he pulled back from the embrace, smiling, “But besides that, I should clean up the mess I made, don’t you think?” With that, he lifted Hajime’s dirtied hand to his mouth, cleaning it with deliberate swipes of his tongue, smiling at the way Hajime’s face flushed. 

Once that was finished, he leaned over to snag a few squares of toilet paper from the dispenser to clean off the saliva. “You’d have ended up with a lot of matter and fuzz stuck to your hand if you used this right away,” he explained himself, though it was certain and obvious that that wasn’t his only motivation.

As Nagito cleaned him off (and Hajime restrained himself from getting too turned on from his fingers being pulled into his wet mouth), Hajime spaced out a little. Why was he acting like he was some chore to get over with? It made him frown, and once Nagito was complete with wiping his hands free of residue, he cupped the boy’s cheek, gazing at him intently.

“Why would you think that?” he asked sternly, “You’re not just some bathroom stall fuck and go to me, Komaeda Nagito. I like you, you know. I approached you out there because you intrigued me from the moment I set my eyes on you. It wouldn’t be any different if I met you anywhere else.”

Awestruck by Hajime’s stubborn sincerity, Nagito stared at him in silence for a minute before a grin spread over his face. “I would have to say that you’re much more intriguing than I am, Hinata Hajime. And I doubt that we’d end up in this exact situation if we met anywhere else, though I suppose we could test that out, if you’re really so interested in me.”

An uncharacteristically daring move on his part, but Hajime wasn’t someone he was about to let go so easily. Nagito wanted to know more about him, to puzzle out what makes him stand out so much from all of the other colorful figures that come to places like this.

Hajime was up for the challenge, and he grinned brightly upon the suggestion. He’ll ask formally then.

“Nagito, would you like to go out with me sometime?” he asked, bringing his hand down to squeeze the other’s, anxiously awaiting his response.

“Only if you’ll pick the time and place,” Nagito hummed, seeming a little awed by the way he was able to lace their fingers together, “I’m not really the best when it comes to making plans, and I want to know what else you like. I don’t really do much other than go to these sorts of events.”

“Of course,” Hajime replied, kissing his cheek once more “But we can figure it out later, to be honest, I don’t know about you but I’m kind of eager to get out of this filthy place.” 

And with that, he stood up and pulled up his pants all the way, reaching a hand out for Nagito to take. The bathroom  _ was certainly not _ the smartest choice in hindsight, and Hajime was just now getting a whiff of how much it smelled like weed and piss in here, but it’s not as if they’d had very luxurious choices.

Nagito laughed and took the offered hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. He dusted himself off almost primly before tucking himself back into his pants and fixing the fly.

“I’m going to need a very thorough shower as soon as possible after kneeling on this floor,” Nagito admitted, wiping off his hands on the front of his jeans, “And to be honest, we’re not in much of a state to rejoin the event, are we?”

Nagito white hair was a wilder mess than usual, and the paint on his body was smeared and swirled almost beyond recognition, and likely wouldn’t be as pretty of a sight beneath the blacklights anymore.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Hajime concurred, before an idea struck him “Hey, do you maybe wanna grab a cab and get some food? There’s a decent taco place near here one of my friends mentioned to me... if you want. It’s pretty shabby too, so it’s not like we have to worry about our appearance so much.”

Hajime half expected the other to decline, but he thought he’d shoot his shot anyway.

“I can’t think of any reason not to,” Nagito replied with a laugh as he opened the stall. Luckily, no one else was in the bathroom at the moment, so Hajime’s reputation would likely stay intact.

“Though I’m afraid I don’t bring my wallet to these events,” he confided, “so I would have to pay you back afterwards. Would you mind coming back to my place afterwards so that I can do that? We could also eat our food there, if you’d like.”

“I’m down for eating at your place, but don’t worry about paying me back,” Hajime laughed, “It’ll be my treat this time, and if that makes you feel weird, then you can get the next one, sound fair enough?” 

He walked out of the stall, Nagito in tow, towards the restroom door, where he could hear the muffled synth beats of some Borgore song thumping away on the other side. He felt light as a feather, excited to know more about Nagito, and get closer to him.

“Fair enough,” he agreed as he followed Hajime out into the fray. He was excited by the plans that had been made, and he’d already mentally marked down this night as one of the best. Which was amazing, in his opinion, because he hadn’t taken anything at all and had also managed to find someone else to enjoy his time with. 

Hopefully they’d run into each other at raves more often, or, Nagito allowed himself to consider it, hopefully they’d start arriving together.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.... horny... :-)


End file.
